


Straight to Hell: White Valentines

by EmpressEclipse



Series: Straight to Hell [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, During Canon, F/M, Female Akabane Karma, Genderbending, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Valentine's Day, White Day, karmashuu, karushuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressEclipse/pseuds/EmpressEclipse
Summary: To be completely honest, Akabane Karma had no idea what she was doing.Despite what everyone was thinking, Asano Gakushuu was not having a good day.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: Straight to Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678639
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123





	1. Junior High 1st Year

**Author's Note:**

> Lilith: Oi E, shouldn't you have posted this after completing the mainstream one  
> Angel: Sis, she's posting this one since she hasn't even started on that Post-Canon fic where Karma and Gakushuu get together  
> Zahrah: I'm working on it  
> Cherry: This happens before the canon plot right?  
> Jewel: Yep except for the third and last chapter that will happen during the canon timeline  
> EMPRESSECLIPSE DOES NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM

To be completely honest, Akabane Karma had no idea what she was doing. She had no idea why she even made chocolate to give to _him_ of all people, in the first place. She found it ridiculous that most of the girls at this school were smitten over him.

Walking through the first-year hallway, Karma grimaced at the girls that had just gone hyper in front of her as she passed, gossiping about him, had they eaten the chocolates they had made? She did see the appeal though; he was one of the few boys in this school seen as handsome and cute. But why had _she_ of all people made chocolate for him, that was what Karma couldn’t understand about herself. 1st year and she had already gained the reputation of being violent and yet incredibly smart. Her IQ, however, did not help for why she was giving that bastard Valentine’s chocolate. Because he was a bastard, the rest of the student body were either fools or blind, she did not trust him. His smiles and his polite tone were all fake and she hated him because of it, seriously how did they not see that?!

But even if she was giving chocolates to him, she will not be like the other girls with their over the top romantic gestures, how they knew anything about relationships was beyond her, they were all either 12 or 13-year-olds after all, and that’s why in her school bag sat a black box. Why was she using black and not the colours mainly associated with this day as in red, pink or white? Karma wasn’t like all the other girls with their nonsense that’s why. And black was elegant and it stood out, another thought that had gone through her head which she did not understand, why did she want it to stand out?!

She knew he had co-curricular after school, the number of those he was in was ridiculous, how did he have any time at all to do things other than to study and club activities, did he even have fun?! Another reason to hate him in her books. So after school, she was going to leave him the chocolates she had made before she chickened out, anonymously, her pride had already taken a hit just by making them.

** STH **

Karma snuck into the locker room, careful to not be seen. She knew he had basketball and would not finish for another thirty minutes but just to be safe, she peeked out onto the court, yeah, everyone was occupied.

Glancing around the room, she spotted his gym bag laying on the bench, his name stitched onto the straps. In the black box that was now in her hand, lay not only chocolates but what that had prompted this ridiculous situation. Just thinking about it was ludicrous at best.

Karma stood in front of the bag, where to put it? She didn’t want it to be seen right away, that would put her in an uncomfortable not to mention awkward one if someone found her in here. She noticed the side zip, perfect. Her hand stopped at the zip, however.

“I can’t seriously be doing this,” Karma whispers to the empty room.

Quickly before she could chicken out she deposited the chocolate box into the side pocket, Karma glanced around again. No one. She let out a sigh of relief. Now to leave before someone came in. Again, careful to not be seen, she slipped out of the room, catching a glimpse of the game. The red-head saw him score and scoffed, Mr-has-to-be-perfect. Intent on leaving, she left for home immediately, wondering if she needed to pummel someone into the ground on the way.

** Straight To Hell: White Valentines **

Despite what everyone was thinking, Asano Gakushuu was not having a good day. If this is how every Valentine’s Day was going to be over the next few years, he was seriously contemplating staying home. There had been far too many chocolates that had been given to him all day and he was getting sick of it. He wasn’t a big fan of chocolate anyway, something he wanted to shout out by the end of the day. But being an Asano, he kept his mouth shut, plastered a smile and politely accepted another chocolate box. By the end of the day, he was carrying a large bag full of chocolates.

**STH**

He left the chocolate bag on the kitchen table. He may not be a fan of sweets but his father was. Fortunately, Principal Asano was still at school. Gakushuu didn’t want to imagine the look his father would give him at this turnout. That indecipherable look at breakfast was quite enough.

Still covered in sweat from basketball practice, Gakushuu went to wash up before studying. So when his father got home, he wouldn’t have more ammunition than he already had.

After Gakushuu took out his soaked gear and put it in the laundry once he had cleaned up, he made to put his bag into another spot in his room when he heard a rattle coming from his bag. Puzzled, Gakushuu searched for the sound, finding it in the side pocket, however, he was unprepared for what he had found.

A black box (black chocolate box, his brain added) with a large black bow.

“Not another one,” Gakushuu groans, in the safety of his room.

He sat down on the foot of his bed, box in hand, examining it, a larger box, than the others, and the colour…

“Who gives valentine chocolates in a black box?” Gakushuu asks, to the empty room, perplexed and a little annoyed.

His mind drifts, noting each person in his year and the older years, of who could have had the audacity of using a black box, when he remembers one girl, in particular, it couldn’t be, could it? Definitely not, right? That slacker, why would she even do something like this. She sneered every time their eyes caught, she was the only one that he had no control over whatsoever and lets not forget, class was a nightmare with her during the beginning of the year before she had been transferred to D class.

“Even so, is this poisoned or is this her idea of a joke ?” Gakushuu debates out loud, going over any information he had on her, it was quite clear she had no feelings for him, so even if this wasn’t a joke (which he pretty sure it was!), it was probably out of obligation.

Tentatively, the strawberry blonde opens the box and if the box itself wasn’t much of a shock, what lay inside left him speechless. Putting the box on his bed, he marvelled at the dark chocolate with, (was that mint?!) filling. Moving to pick one up, his hand hit something metal cold. Gakushuu’s eyes snap to the necklace that lay hidden by the chocolate treats.

A lone butterfly along with 3 roses of various size was on the circular pendant, in a purple not unlike his eyes. The pendant lay innocently on a vintage chain.

“What the Hell?!”

‘She did not get me a necklace,’ Gakushuu thinks despairingly ‘is this her idea of a gag gift, why!’

“What tha- mmh,”

It would seem that in his distraction, Gakushuu had put one chocolate into his mouth. Which wasn’t half bad actually. Huh, who would have thought Kunugigaoka’s most troublesome delinquent was pretty good at making sweets.

** STH **

Gakushuu sat on his bed later that night, after studying and having dinner, pondering about _her_ chocolates. What was he supposed to do? White Day was in a month. Should he? He remembered earlier, when he had first been given the first few batches that morning, he had sworn never to return the gesture to anyone who gave him chocolates.

Gakushuu doubted she wouldn’t judge him. Knowing her if this was a joke than he’d be making a fool of himself. But on the other hand, if he gave her chocolates in return would she stay tight-lipped and if she gave him chocolates in the following year, he’d only have to give her chocolates the following year as well.

Whether the chocolates were a prank or obligation (or maybe even a dare) as he was not entertaining any other reason, would she do the same next year?

** STH **

Okay, was he seriously doing this? Gakushuu hid under the alcove and looked around. White Day was in full swing and alas this day for him was just as bad as Valentines. Many girls kept staring, watching, observing, it was starting to get very creepy and he lived with his father!

His female of interest, however, seemed to be avoiding him, she had done the same the day after Valentines as well, was White Day getting to her too? He had heard she had to break up a fight among a few girls, several times and had also fallen asleep in class.

Gakushuu made sure to stay hidden from his father’s surveillance camera’s as he made his way quickly down to his destination. This was going to be tricky. How had she gotten chocolates into his bag again?

It was when he had heard that another fight had started that he moved. He saw her dash across the courtyard. Whatever other students and the teacher say, and despite her own penchant of getting and causing trouble, she weeded out the bullies whether male or female and that got her quite the reputation, it was either hope or fear when she was around.

Quickly he dropped his box into her bag while everyone’s attention was drawn and let out a controlled sigh. Making sure nobody was around and checking for cameras he made his way back to class. Lunch would soon end after all.

Gakushuu just wanted this day to be over.

** Straight To Hell: White Valentines **

Karma shut the door of her bedroom, threw her bag on the floor and practically crashed on her bed, groaning. She was worn out, both physically and mentally. Physically, because she had to step in on a handful of catfights all day, she had the scratch marks to prove it, girls could be so jealous, can’t they? Mentally, however, she didn’t want to think, today was White Day and she really didn’t want to think. It had drained her mentally, enough so that she had dozed off in class (and gotten in trouble for that but whatever).

Her mind stayed locked on a particular conversation she had overheard in the courtyard at lunch. Apparently, Asano hadn’t reciprocated any girl’s chocolates and there was also the rumour, he was never going to.

‘Selfish jerk,’ Karma thinks bitterly, promising herself that if she found a girl crying tomorrow, he was getting hell.

“Maybe it was for the best since this way he wasn’t playing favourites,” Karma finalises aloud, turning to bury her head into her many pillows.

A dull thud brought her out of her thoughts. Of something hitting the floor. Karma’s mercury eyes widen. She got out of bed and knelt on the floor. A sleek black box had tumbled out of her bag and now sat guiltily on her rug.

‘How?’ Shocked, thought processers coming to an abrupt halt, Karma could barely comprehend what was happening, ‘how did he?’

She had given the box, anonymously, how did he figure her out? Because there was no doubt in her mind, who this was from, how did he get it in her bag in the first place?!

“That bastard better not be playing me,” Karma mutters, opening the box.

In the box lay several heart-shaped chocolate treats, but Karma’s mercury-gold eyes were trained on one thing in particular. Nestled between the chocolates was a black and purple heart pendant on a black chain that was partially hidden by the chocolates. The inner part of the pendant was a dark purple with black rose and ribbon. The outer layer was black, stylised like lace. It was him.

“Why?” Karma whispered, confused to her empty room “Why me?”

Was he messing with her? Is that why? She really should have added something into the chocolates, she really should have. She didn’t know how to deal with this. What was she supposed to do now? Ignoring him was an appealing thought.

Karma sat on her bed and inspected the chocolates. The treat was covered in hardened chocolate and she suspected they had a soft centre. The red-head bit her lip, should she eat them? She nods, steeling herself.

“They better taste good,” the sadist says before putting one in her mouth.

Immediately she feels like sinking into her bed at the deliciousness that’s enveloped her senses. Karma didn’t care much for chocolates, she preferred strawberries, but this, this was better than okay.

Maybe next year she’ll add wasabi into the chocolates, maybe, it all depends on what awaits her at school tomorrow.


	2. Junior High 2nd Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Year with suspensions and glitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zahrah: Here is the long-awaited second chapter, I hope I don't disappoint  
> Lilith: You wrote more this time  
> Zahrah: I did, also I added dialogue in this chapter, please tell me if the dialogue is okay  
> Angel: I think it's good  
> Jewel: I don't  
> EMPRESSECLIPSE DOES NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM

This Valentine’s day was going to be different. It was true that last White Day, she had been the only one he had given chocolates to, leaving the other girls sorely disappointed, not that they knew he had given her any. Not only that but she could have sworn he was watching her, the day after. It had been unnerving. Luckily he didn’t bring it up and neither had she.

She had found more than one girl crying over not getting any chocolates from him and she remembered her promise to herself. Karma was going to be karma, not like he doesn’t deserve it, even if those chocolate treats had been delicious.

Karma stood in her kitchen, going through recipes on her MacBook. On this chilly day, she was wearing her Danganronpa Monokuma hoodie with her favourite pair of ballerina leggings. Should she put wasabi or something else?

A notification pops up on her phone. If you had asked her a few months ago what she would be doing today, she would’ve said going to the movies with Nagisa. However, she had started to distance herself from the short boy, there was something about him that put her on edge and made her not afraid exactly but tense and unsettled. Karma dismisses the notification, she had chocolate treats to make for a violet-eyed pompous brat.

Scrolling through recipes, Karma’s mind spun with pranks to pull with the chocolates. She had already picked out the black box for this year’s treats and the chocolates will have to be able to fit in the slim box. Not to mention, this year’s necklace had her snickering to herself, oh how she wished she could have seen her expression when he had found the necklace.

One particular chocolate treat catches her eyes. Not something traditionally given on Valentine’s Day but when had she been traditional. And it’s a good thing she already had all the ingredients.

“Should I rig the box?” Karma muses, wandering over to the fruit basket.

**STH**

Karma yawns, hand over her mouth as she makes her way to her favourite café.

It was late when she had finished with those chocolates yesterday. Why was she spending this much time on that ass? Now if only she could find what to rig the box with?

She walks past a certain shop then stops and walks back to the window. Her eyes caught on one thing. And she smiles a devilish smile.

Perfect.

She snickers, now if only she could be there to see his face.

**STH**

This time she makes sure she’s early.

There aren’t many students out even on this day, understandably so. She wouldn’t usually be this early if it had not been for the black box in her bag.

He’s already here.

Seriously, she gets that he probably comes with the Principal but still has that idiot ever slept in, like ever.

Whatever it just makes her job easier.

The second-year hallway is mostly empty, and she walks quickly into the A-Class classroom.

A teacher is already in there, but that would not deter her. She was Akabane Karma after all.

Karma forces her voice to be saccharine and sweet.

“Toshiko-sensei~”

Instantly the teacher stiffens and turns her head slowly to look at the redhead.

“Akabane…,”

“I would like to inform you that there are some students in the lab on the first-year floor~”

“O-oh, thank you,”

Karma watches, a smirk forming as she watches the teacher hurriedly leave the room.

It was true that there were students in the labs, fortunately, she had remembered it was the same students who had bullied one of their classmates a few weeks back. Who was it again, an ape or a mindless gorilla?

She had also remembered that Toshiko-sensei took lab safety very seriously, no doubt they would probably be getting detention.

Now, to sneak the box into the nerd’s bag before he gets here, and to stay out of sight of the cameras.

His bag is already in here, so she slips the box into the bottom of his school bag. As funny as it would be for her prank to be seen by everyone, he already knew it would be her giving them and she did not want the other girls focussed on her. They weren’t angels, neither was she but those other girls almost seemed to be possessed. It was concerning.

She wonders if she will have to prank him again next year. No doubt there would be girls in the bathroom crying again but hopefully, the older girls would inform them that he wouldn’t be reciprocating.

‘I’ll just have to wait and see,’ Karma thinks, making her way to D Class. 

Too bad she ends up getting suspended.

**Straight to Hell: White Valentines**

Gakushuu silently closes the door of his bedroom.

He had seen the black box at the bottom of his bag earlier in the day and had quickly decided to open it when he got home.

‘So she gave it to me again this year,’

Gakushuu sets his bag on the ground and gets the box out, to which he raises his brows.

He stands in the centre of his room and regards the box warily.

A black box, in the shape of a coffin, wrapped with a black ribbon.

“What is up with her?” Gakushuu sweatdrops.

‘Seriously, a coffin?! And why do I have a bad feeling about this’

He wonders if she had given him a necklace this year as well. Weird thought, but was it going to be a thing?

Gakushuu lifts the ribbons off-

_3_

-and moves to lift the lid-

_2_

-and opens the box-

_1_

**BOOM**

Gakushuu stares in bewilderment at the box-

-covered in glitter.

**STH**

Gakushuu cleans himself and his room of the glitter before taking another look at the box. He had found the one-off glitter bomb settled right at the top. On top of a very thick black sheet.

The box lays on his desk. Thick black sheet to protect the chocolates from the glitter blast sat next to the box. And if the box itself wasn’t weird enough…

Pomegranate seeds covered in dark chocolate.

And there’s also a worn gold heart-shaped necklace, with a key surrounded in chains as well.

Great, she didn’t forget the necklace.

Gakushuu was getting more confident that giving him chocolates had become a joke as well as a prank for her.

At least, as weird as the treats were, she hadn’t added anything to the chocolates and they tasted nice.

One thing, however, how did she know that he preferred dark chocolate?

**STH**

Gakushuu stops at the door.

He could still hear the voices, though muffled, through the door. Voices most likely discussing what had happened on campus, which speaking of which he knew nothing about!

Gakushuu freezes when he hears it, hand on the doorknob.

Akabane.

He hadn’t seen her all day, though now that he thought about it, whatever had thrown the school into a frenzy must have something to do with her.

He opens the door and the voices go quiet.

The four students in the room had gone silent as he walks into the room and closes the door.

“Asano-kun…”

“It would appear that I’m out of the loop with the school news and gossip, care to enlighten me?” Gakushuu flashes a smile, hoping it was reassuring enough.

He knew he intimidated most of the student body, and this was great and all usually but he needed answers and he had to make sure they were calm enough to speak clearly and not stutter whatever that is going on out.

“Y-you uh h-haven’t heard?” The only girl Tsubaki Sora, Gakushuu recalls, squeaks out.

So still not reassuring enough.

“Not at all I’m afraid, no one was kind enough to inform me of the event that has occurred,” flashing another smile to calm her, he wasn’t usually this keen in admitting to not knowing something, but damn it, he had to know. Better by them than his father.

“A student got beaten up by another…,” this time the one who spoke was in 1-B, the only first-year in the room, shyly answers with his eyes fixed on the floor.

“It was Akabane, she beat him up,” The boy in 2-B, Hideki Daiki, scoffs out.

“Apparently he was talking shit about the End Class,” The last boy from 2-C, Shion Rin, fills in, rolling his eyes.

“I see, is there anything else?”

This wasn’t surprising, but still what had gotten the response of relief and terrified into the main student body?

“She’s been suspended,” Tsubaki says quietly as she fidgets, “and, and, she’s been, she’ll be commencing third-year, in, in, E Class.”

The room fell back into silence.

Gakushuu’s head swarmed, he needed more information, who had she beaten up to get a punishment of this severity?

“What happened, exactly?”

“A third year, I think he was one of the top kids in the grade had been, again talking shit to a student from E Class,” Hideki glance up to Shion, who nods, “there was also talk of the third year beating up the student.”

“Akabane stepped in and proceeded to beat him up however Kensaku-Sensei later stepped in and proceeded to transfer her to E Class,” Shion finishes.

“That wasn’t good though,” The first year in the room whispers.

Gakushuu makes a questioning noise at that.

“She wrecked his office,” Tsubaki supplies.

Gakushuu urges her to continue. Glad she had calmed down.

“I went in there earlier,” Tsubaki closes her eyes, “his desk was broken in half, books and paper torn on the floor, the bookshelf broken too and the windows, the glass was shattered, it looked more like a hurricane had swept through his office then her having gone on a rampage.”

“Now I see what all the fuss is about.”

“Sensei looked terrified, I saw him earlier, he looked like he had seen a ghost,” Hideki comments.

“Wouldn’t blame him, Akabane is a demon,” Shion shudders.

“Well thank you for enlightening me, though if you could be helpful and make sure these rumours are contained and inform me if they get too out of control, that would be great,” Gakushuu suggests, smiling politely.

“Hai!”

**STH**

Gakushuu walks down the halls. Going over the information he had been given.

Suspended.

Akabane Karma had gotten herself suspended.

Gakushuu had seen it coming a mile away, right from the start, it had been only a matter of time though he was surprised it had taken this long, however…

E Class.

She was transferred and would start third-year in E Class. That he had not seen coming. But in hindsight, it was bound to happen as well.

Gakushuu furrows his brows.

Now he only had one problem with this predicament.

How was he going to give her White Day chocolates?!

**STH**

Laying in a black box were rectangle-shaped chocolates lightly drizzled with white chocolate. They were also embellished by small raspberries.

Gakushuu stares at the box on his desk and contemplates.

He would not partake in her games, will not rise to the bait. So the White Day chocolates will be prank free. Also laying in between the chocolate was the heart-shaped piece of jewellery, it was the same as the one she had given him but in purple.

It had been easy to get her address. He just didn’t know how to give it to her.

They were playing a game. A game with unspoken rules. A game that could not possibly have a winner or could it?

His hunger for competition was matched only by hers. Little did he know that many things would change before their graduation.

**Straight to Hell: White Valentines**

Karma woke up late. Now that she didn’t have school anymore she could sleep in far longer. Seriously, what was so wrong with getting a suspension anyway? She didn’t have to go to school anymore and she knew she could catch up anyway. They weren’t doing anything interesting; the year was coming to a close.

Though if she had to admit what she missed, she would have to say, that know that she was suspended, there would be no one putting jerks in their places.

Karma glances at her phone and groans.

March 14th.

White Day.

_Ring_

Karma groans again, turning around to face the pillow.

What- no- why in all the pits of hell was the doorbell ringing at 7:12 in the morning?! 

Karma waits nonetheless and by now it’s 7:19.

There is no second ring.

Karma groans a third time, getting up and immediately wrapping herself up in her black throw over blanket and making her way downstairs to the door.

Sitting on her doorstep is a black box.

Karma stares at it warily.

‘Huh, I wonder if he rigged it,’ Karma thinks as she picks the box up and closes the door.

She sits in her kitchen, looking over at the treats. Karma feels disappointed. Why was she disappointed? The chocolates are nice, why was she disappointed. Maybe she had wanted him to prank her back? What was wrong with her? She didn’t want to get pranked.

One thing, however, how did he get her address?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zahrah: How did I do? I wrote a little bit of it in a rush  
> Cherry: Ooh what are you planning for the next chapter  
> Zahrah: Haven't decided, and next chapter will be up probably on June 27, I have a busy few weeks ahead, assignment and such so I won't be able to update early


	3. Junior High 3rd Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final year of Junior High and with it chocolates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zahrah: I'm finally finished!  
> Cherry: Yay  
> Zahrah: Again like last time I feel like I rushed it a bit  
> Jewel: I don't think so, but it is long  
> Zahrah: Yep longer than the last two, also there is a note at the end concerning the next part of the series  
> Lilith and Angel: EMPRESSECLIPSE DOES NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM

Karma looks out the window and sighs.

The year had been something else. She could never have imagined a class like 3-E, the Assassination Classroom. It was a shame it was coming to an end. Though she did have something to look forward to in the following years. A rivalry like no other. She was glad they could still compete with each other. It was why she had decided to stay.

_ping_

Karma glances at her phone on the bed from her seat at her window, who was messaging her now?

“Hey, Ritsu, who is it?” She calls to the AI.

“Maehara, he said that he and Okano are together and Koro-sensei is following them, they’re currently at a Karaoke place across town, he’s asking if anyone is game to assassinate him, are you, Karma?” Was the reply as Ritsu pops onto the phone screen.

Karma stares at her phone and slaps her forehead.

“Karma…?”

“I’m going to ignore that, you can go back to whatever you were doing Ritsu.”

“Alright, Good Night!”

“Night.”

Geez, that idiot. What is that playboy thinking? He probably isn’t thinking. Hinata was most likely planning to give her chocolates to him now, while they were alone. Though Koro-sensei does pop up whenever a boy and a girl are alone together, always itching for anything about his student’s love lives, Maehara is not considerate enough to pay attention to Hinata’s feelings and knowing Hinata, she’s not going to like this.

Chocolates…

Karma stares at the note she’s written. It had been too much of a temptation. She had to write a message along with her own chocolates. She could not stand to let the opportunity slide to tease the now second place student of Kunugigaoka Junior High.

She had already made the chocolates, the only problem now was how to give it to him. No doubt, Koro-sensei is going to invade everyone’s privacy, not that he already doesn’t!

Karma really did not want him to find out that she was giving valentine chocolates to Asano Gakushuu!

Maybe the plans she had made with Manami and Kaede will keep him distracted from her long enough.

**STH**

Karma blanches and walks out of the classroom. Trust her, she wants to watch, watch as Hinata rejects Maehara and watch him be absolutely pathetic (he had a very pervy look on his face too…creepy) but she still hadn’t come up with a plan to give her own chocolates to their recipient.

She gets to the empty pool before she realises a certain Octopus is behind her.

“Really?” She fires an anti-sensei bullet in his direction, “Don’t you have anything else to do?”

“Yes, I do,” came the reply from her yellow tentacle teacher, as she turns back to the pool.

‘Why was he here? Surely not to question her, right?’

“Then…, why are you here, you’ll miss all the gossip at this point,” she retorts.

“Just worried you won’t join the fun,” Koro-sensei remarks as he moves to be beside her.

“Not to worry, I already have a batch of chocolates Manami whipped up to prank one of the idiots with, though which one remains to be seen,” Karma answers, taking out the cyanide chocolates and throwing it into the air.

“Karma, you do know the importance of this day, don’t you have anyone you’d like to truly give chocolates to?” He asks as she catches the wrapped box as it falls.

Now for the moment of truth. She can’t let him see through her.

“When I do, I will.”

Karma hopes she’s convincing enough.

Her teacher regards her carefully, and when she knows he is going to speak, he’s interrupted by something in the classroom. Well, she thinks it’s from the classroom. All she heard was a distant scream.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Her Mach 20 teacher flies off.

Karma sighs, glad he hadn’t found the other box.

The important box.

**STH**

She walks back in for the break. Koro-sensei wasn’t really teaching anything nowadays. Her eyes fall on Kaede and she makes eye contact with Rio. Oh, this was going to be fun.

“What do we have here~?” She teases, coming behind the green-haired actress.

“And who’s the lucky fella you’re giving these too~?” Rio follows up.

Karma had to admit, it was adorable that she was denying it, but really it was no secret to anyone, but to the boy himself.

But seeing her react to the photo, was telling. Oh, this was going to be so much fun! And she could already tell Rio thought so too. At times like these, it’s great to have a partner in crime.

It had certainly been amusing and enlightening to see her classmates deliver their chocolates throughout the day.

As Karma leans back on the tree, along with Rio and Kaede, she thinks. Kirara had beat her to pranking the 3 idiots and Itona, so they were out. Should she just leave the chocolates somewhere on the mountain?

She’s brought out of her thoughts by Rio, indicating the Octoperv being at it again. Wait…

“Oh, you can just leave that to me, Kaede I hope you brought the you-know-what.”

“Ah, oh yeah.”

“Ought to put Koro-sensei on lockdown long enough for you to get the job done, don’t worry about him, concentrate on giving Nagisa those chocolates.”

‘While also giving me enough time to give my own made chocolates to a certain strawberry blonde,’ Karma thinks, hopefully.

Karma watches as Kaede gives her chocolates to Nagisa, that girl is something else. To cast her own feelings aside at that moment…

“No kidding, right? So noble, well damn, now I feel guilty thinking about trying to steal from her,” Rio muses, her eyes to the side.

Wait… What?

“Come again?”

She heard right, didn’t she?

And it was clear she didn’t say nothing, but she’ll let it slide for now.

The plan Karma had made with Kaede worked like a charm. Koro-sensei was completely enthralled and pink. No doubt because of that photograph. Seriously why hadn’t she used this sooner!

‘Well guess I should just leave the cyanide chocolates somewhere, someone’s bound to find it and eat it, hadn’t Okajima went to look for chocolates on the mountain? This should teach the perv a lesson,’ Karma plans, as she unceremoniously drops the blue and pink ribbon box on the mountain floor.

“Well, you heading home Rio?” She asks the bleached blonde.

“Yeah probably should, hey you didn’t give anyone chocolates today, did you?” Rio turns to Karma, eyes challenging.

“No I didn’t.” _yet_

“Why not? Beside the prank one of course.”

“Waiting for the right guy is all.”

Rio regards Karma thoughtfully. Karma wasn’t lying, _per se,_ but…

“If you say so.”

“How long do you think he’s going to stay fixated?” Karma changes the subject.

“A while I would guess, but even then we won’t be able to get a lucky shot in,” Rio answers, getting off the ground, “I’ll be off, see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see ya.”

Karma watches the blonde go, her mind going to the marble and black ribbon box currently at the base of the mountain. The box had been too large to fit in her bag and she couldn’t have Koro-sensei sniff it out.

Karma sighs and looks up at the sky, what a year this year had been.

**STH**

“Ah, Miss Akabane.”

Karma is snapped out of her thoughts as she makes her way down the mountain by Principal Asano walking up the mountain.

“Principal.”

“A little late, isn’t it?” He asks once they’re eye level.

“Yes…are you here to see Koro-sensei?” Karma speaks, her chin up.

“I am.” Asano Gakuho regards his school’s current top student carefully.

“Well, he’s currently distracted, so if you’re planning to attack him, now would be the time,” Karma nods at the anti-sensei knife in his hand.

“Hmm, yes, you should be getting home now, young lady,” Principal Asano says as he walks past her.

“Of course,” Karma scowls, thankful he can’t see her face.

She’s only gone down a few metres before he calls out to her again.

“Miss Akabane.”

Karma stops and looks past her shoulder.

“Congratulation for getting the top spot.”

“Thank you,” Karma nods.

And that was the end of that. Now to get her chocolates to his son.

‘Huh, wonder what would happen if he found out I was giving his son valentine chocolates…probably best that he doesn’t find out,’ Karma wonders as she continues to make her way down the mountain.

**STH**

Karma slips by security after having Ritsu delay the cameras though her parkour skills did help for her to go undetected. Karma was just thankful the A.I.F.A. hadn’t asked any questions even when Karma had asked if Asano Gakushuu was still at school.

By Ritsu’s report, he was currently in the library but his bag was still in the classroom. Why was that ass in the library? She didn’t want to know. She’d leave the box on his desk and leave.

Karma scowls at the large bag of chocolates next to his bag, no doubt given by the other girls at the school. Hold on… why was she getting upset by that…

Karma shakes her head and leaves her box, right on top of his desk. Time to leave, she wasn’t going to entertain any thoughts she could have of why she was upset.

**Straight to Hell: White Valentines**

It was almost the end of the school year and yet despite no exams, Gakushuu was still studying.

He had heard that the only one out of 3-E that was staying at Kunigigaoka and had passed the entrance exams with flying colours was Akabane Karma. No doubt they will have their next match once the next school year begins and he had a sneaking suspicion that she was going to be in Class A. Hopefully it wouldn’t be as bad as the first year, with her changed attitude and all.

And speaking about changed attitude, he could probably get what his father is hiding from her, but would she tell him?

He closes the final book from his pile and gets up from his seat to put the rather large pile of books away. He had noticed it too. Something big was going to happen, but unlike his father, he didn’t know what it was or _why_.

Gakushuu barely takes a step into the classroom, before coming to a stop.

There on his desk sat a hexagonal marble printed box with a black ribbon.

‘Karma…’

Gakushuu shakes his head, a small smile slipping unnoticed on his face. Well at least somethings never change.

“Why is it so big?” Gakushuu whispers as he picks the box up, “and heavy too?”

‘How much chocolate did you make?’ he wonders as he also picks up the large bag of valentine chocolates (which don’t matter anymore) and his school bag.

His father had said to go home once he was done and not wait, though what he was doing on the mountain at this time…

‘At least he won’t find out,’ Gakushuu concludes in his head staring at the box given by a certain red-head.

**STH**

He had learnt his lesson. Not to open anything given by her out in the open. Not that he had but at least now he had a reason to be cautious. Though why did it feel like that wasn’t the lesson that was supposed to be learnt?

Gakushuu slowly opens the box, quite clearly remembering the glitter bomb from the last year.

‘If she put another in, I swear I am going to give her a piece of my mind!’

There was no crack in his facial expression as he started a rant in his head.

He opened the lid to find quite a lot of dark chocolate treats. Heart-shaped brownies with raspberry filling, dark chocolate cupcake with raspberry icing and a deck of cards with chocolate or strawberry filling.

“A little overboard, Karma?”

He took note of the necklace underneath the brownies, it was a book pendant. A red book with a strawberry vine on the cover. Though what caught his eyes is the red piece of paper underneath the necklace.

Gakushuu debated reading it. This was a first, from her. Why did he have the feeling that things were going to change? He took it anyway, curiosity winning.

_To Second place-kun_

_I do hope you’re looking forward to our next battle. I know you already know I’m staying at Kunigigaoka, hope you’re ready to lose again Shuu-chan. Though I have to admit, I hadn’t planned on making this much chocolate, guess I went overboard. At least the sweetness would make you less bitter, oh wait, its dark chocolate, my bad, guess you’re going to be a lot more bitter. Well, this is going to be a pain, now isn’t it? I do have to say, I wish I could have seen the glitter you last year, too bad for me I hadn’t. Get ready to be killed again, Asano Gakushuu, first place will still be mine._

_Karma, The First Place Queen_

_P.S. I’m not telling you what’s going on in 3-E either jerk, figure it out yourself!_

Gakushuu grits his teeth. Seriously. She just. Ugh. And how did she find out he was trying to uncover E Class’s secret, anyway? Though she did get one thing wrong. First place would be his again, soon enough.

He set the big box down with her other two chocolate boxes. Inside his bedroom storage trunk at the foot of his bed. Okay so sue him. Before this he had no idea he could be sentimental but apparently he was.

He should probably eat the cupcakes first, Gakushuu decides. They did look to be the ones that would spoil first. But he was tempted to eat the deck of cards first.

‘Damn the girl for being a great confectioner,’ Gakushuu reluctantly praises before taking out a cupcake and closing the box.

He’ll have to finish the rest of the treats in the next few days, and there was no way he was sharing.

**STH**

If you had to ask Asano Gakushuu what he thought would happen on the last week of school, he would say anything but this.

Gakushuu had run to the window when he had first felt the ground shake, only to see a bright light and a dome surrounding Kunigigaoka mountain.

“What the hell is going on?” Gakushuu whispers to his self, noticing the military heading to the school.

_bang_

“What!”

He hears his father shout, hearing the man moving down the hallway in a rush.

‘That must’ve been the door banging,’ Gakushuu thinks, heading out of his own room.

The TV’s on and what has been bugging Gakushuu all year is finally out for all to know. He could barely believe what he was hearing. Of course, it wasn’t that hard to wrap his head around, especially since his father was getting more and more restless.

“Bastards! The lot of them, they didn’t even give me a warning!”

“Father?”

Asano Gakuho is staring at the TV with barely concealed anger. He turns to Gakushuu, regarding the boy carefully before making up his mind.

“I need to leave for damage control, Gakushuu, don’t leave the house and don’t let anyone in.”

And he was out the door.

Gakushuu watches the reports, with barely any interest. Yes, it had been bugging him but he knew what the anchors were saying was false. Especially the part of the Class-E. The students seemed perfectly fine the past year. Better than fine actually.

Gakushuu was pulled from his thoughts by a call. It was the Big Five.

“If you’re calling for how much I know, you’re going to be disappointed,” Gakushuu answers.

“Are you seeing this trash though?” That was Seo.

“Yes, I’m watching.”

“This is insane.” That was Ren.

“Who would have guessed.” That was Koyama.

“The Principal isn’t saying much.” That was Araki.

_“I hired him because I believed he would be an asset to our student’s education”_

_“If the monster hadn’t been a skilled instructor, I would have fired him long ago”_

_“That’s all there is to it”_

“An asset…and he’s right about the skilled instructor bit, no wonder the grades of 3-E shot up,” Gakushuu muses.

“Well for having a monster of a teacher, guess so,” Seo snorts out.

“But still this is,” Ren says, his voice laced in worry.

“I don’t think they’re going to like this though,” Araki interrupts.

“Huh?”

“Change the channel to 53.”

“Are they seriously saying they have Stockholm Syndrome?!” Ren explodes at that.

“Yeah you’re right they’re not going to like this very much,” Gakushuu agrees.

“I know what Stockholm Syndrome looks like, don’t ask, and 3-E? Far from it,” Araki comments.

“We all knew they were hiding something, but a government secret, because come on, we’re not stupid, this is just the government being a pain in the ass,” Seo grumbles.

“I do wonder where 3-E is now though,” Koyama inquires.

“The government may be dealing with them, that worries me,” Ren answers.

“I’ll see what more I can find out from my Father,” Gakushuu decides.

“Keep us updated, please.” Ren lets out before the call ends.

Gakushuu was in the midst of processing as much information when the Chairman gets home and more or less drops a bombshell.

“What?!”

“The Class 3-E students are in custody,”

“The government is containing a group of 15-year-olds!”

“Against their will.”

“…What else?”

“Mercenaries on the mountain, barricaded by soldiers in and out, they’re going all out,”

“…”

“E Class will most likely escape and head to the mountain.”

“But that’s…”

“You have no idea how loyal they are to their teacher, they even tried to find a way for him to stop exploding and save his life, I doubt they saw this coming,”

“…”

“I am worried, however, that’s why I asked Karasuma to fill me in, as much as he could, he too was kept out of the loop till the end,”

“asked? More like intimidated,” Gakushuu scoffs at the older Asano.

“That doesn’t work on a government operative of his stature.”

“And?”

“He’s downplayed the children’s skills; it could work in their favour.”

“Can they?”

“I have not seen the full extent of their abilities, but from what I have seen, they are capable of.”

“But it’s…”

“Think back through the year, Gakushuu, you know the answer.”

And Gakushuu does.

How confident the students had become, in themselves and in their studies. How they could now compete with the main building and win. He had his fair share of having his ass handed to him by 3-E and now thinking back, maybe his wording at the end of semester exams had only motivated them.

Though he did want answers. Answers that only 3-E could give him. He wasn’t going to listen to any of the media anymore. 

**STH**

He doesn’t know what to expect on Graduation Day. It has him feeling lost. He had already made plans with A-Class if things were to get chaotic.

And they do.

Damn the media.

“With graduation comes a clean slate, but abandoning former classmates in their time of need would be disgraceful, I may be ruthless but as your future leader, I’m not about to court shame,” Gakushuu remarks as he leads Class-E to the bus.

It’s when she’s boarding that he calls on her.

“Akabane.”

“Hmm.”

“Seems like you’re the only coming back, fair warning when all this is over, I’ll put you on the rack if I have to, this Koro-sensei seems fascinating, you’re going to give me all the gory details.”

“I mean I could but thick-skulled as you are, you might struggle to understand.”

Gakushuu glares at her at that.

Karma giggles as she leans in to whisper in his ear.

“I’m looking forward to my chocolates, Shuu-kun~” She purrs.

Gakushuu stares at her retreating form incredulously.

“That bitch.”

One thing to note, however, it was so strange to see her in proper uniform.

**Straight to Hell: White Valentines**

Much like the night before, Karma falls asleep reading the big books Koro-sensei had made waiting for them.

She hadn’t even realised she’d fallen asleep till a ray of sunlight hits her from her position on the bed.

Koro-sensei, Mr Karasuma and Professor Bitch…They had been the closest to Paternal and Maternal figures in her life. She didn’t know what to do now that that-

Karma felt her throat close up.

She didn’t know that the end of class, that graduation, was going to be this painful.

Karma fell back on her bed, tightly grasping at her strawberry plushie and willing herself not to cry. By the nine circles of hell, someone, something distracts he-

_ring_

Karma’s breath hitches, her eyes going wide.

She knew what today was. And obviously, he wouldn’t be able to give her chocolates at school and had to have followed last years example.

Karma felt giddy now.

It had been a spur in the moment, writing that note and yeah calling herself a queen was probably her ego talking but still. She had thought of his reaction to the note following Valentine’s day and had reckoned he would have felt annoyed or maybe even a little angry.

She didn’t lie to herself though. She was expecting a note in return.

Karma gets up, walking slowly through her house to the front door. She did wish she had at least put a cardigan on. The black sleeveless hoodie dress and her dark grey thigh high socks were perfect to wear in her room (and the house) but wouldn’t keep her warm from the chilly air when she opens the door.

And yeah it did not.

A brown-black box was on her doorstep again.

Much like last year.

She takes the box quickly and closes the door. This time running up into her room than the kitchen.

The box was a compact one, she notes, opening it and immediately squealing. The top shelf had strawberries coated in chocolate, while the bottom one had chocolate glazed treats.

And then there was also the two drawers in the middle that held white and milk chocolate heart-shaped chocolates.

Karma spied purple paper underneath the and she grins, taking the paper and the necklace.

A purple book with a heart with angel wings, ironic.

She puts a strawberry in her mouth as she reads.

_To Akabane,_

_Challenge accepted._

_And calling yourself Queen? Don’t make me laugh. It will be you that will lose in our next battle. There isn’t much else to say however so I’ll keep this short. I do want you to be in top form for the next school year, hopefully, everything would have died down by then. I, however, will wait for you to tell me the details of last year and I will not struggle to understand. Killed? I’m looking forward to seeing if that really happens._

_Gakushuu_

_P.S. I am not bitter and I am grateful you did not see the effect of your little glitter bomb._

Karma giggles.

Oh, the next year was going to be a fun one. Not as fun as the last one but amusing nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zahrah: Hope I didn't disappoint  
> Lilith: You mentioned the next part  
> Zahrah: Oh yes, so the next part is going to be called Royalty Rising and will cover Gakushuu and Karma getting together during High School  
> Angel: But you haven't been focused on that one lately  
> Zahrah: I know because I'm working on another Karushuu series, again it is Female Karma and it's a Karushuu fic however it is a supernatural AU of Assassination Classroom. With Gakushuu and Karma being Half Demons, Karma being half Witch and Gakushuu being half Elf. It's going to be Assassination Classroom but with magic involved. The Series is called Enchant Me and will be up soon. Winter Break is just around the corner and I'm planning to get a lot of writing as well as studying done.  
> Charms: THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FIC

**Author's Note:**

> Zahrah: How was that, I'm open to feedback as I'm still new at this  
> Lilith: Could use a little work  
> Angel: Lily she did well  
> Zahrah: I was talking to the readers, no seriously how did I do


End file.
